


Suspicious Windows

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Odd Couple [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Thief!Jazz - Freeform, poor law student!Prowl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's a little game they play...





	Suspicious Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: 7 (“I’m stuck! I’m stuck!”? Prowl? and any other character of your choosing?

                Prowl heard the faintest of scrabbling on the wall outside his room and he smiled to himself. Jazz was quiet and a very good sneak, but Prowl had an excellent sensory suite and it was about time he practiced using it.

                Jazz had been the perfect test subject, considering how frequently he visited while Prowl he was otherwise absorbed. Out of the past two weeks, Prowl had managed to hear Jazz before he opened the window three out of the five times Jazz had visited.

                Tonight… Prowl decided to pass the baton of challenge onto Jazz.

                Prowl’s sensory panels quivered just slightly as he heard the window slide open. There was a pause and an almost imperceptible snort of amusement. Then Jazz proceeded to enter the room.

                Or tried to, anyway.

                Prowl counted up to eighty nine before Jazz’s voice plaintively floated up from the direction of the window.

                “All right. I thought I could make it, but I’m stuck. Did ya do this on purpose?” Jazz asked. Prowl turned to look over his shoulder and emitted his own snort of laughter.

                Jazz’s top half was dangling precariously over the floor while his hips were firmly wedged between the wide boards Prowl had installed on either side of the window frame, narrowing the opening.

                “Me?” Prowl replied innocently. “Why, yes, of course. I have heard of quite the large number of break-ins in the area; one really must protect themselves from those nasty, greedy thieves.”

                “Ha. Ha,” Jazz said drily. “No one’s ever gonna mess with ya now. Yer on my list.”

                Prowl tilted his head to the side to consider Jazz as he continued to wriggle ineffectually. “List?”

                Jazz went completely still for a moment before his head rose up. “Did I say list? I meant, please, Prowler, _please_ help this poor, misguided thief enter your posh apartment!”

                How sweet. Prowl had made it to Jazz’s safe list. Well, Prowl didn’t have much, but at least the things he did have, courtesy of Jazz, would remain in Prowl’s apartment, safe from other local crooks.

                Unless, of course, Jazz decided to give Prowl an upgrade.

 

~ End


End file.
